


What am I to you?

by concupiscentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Idk tails and ears?, M/M, Swearing, brief mention of JJP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me 3-4 months to finish this for pure laziness/conflict with my own self because I'm trash.<br/>I want to thank @fancypineapple for betaing this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	What am I to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancypineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/gifts).



> It took me 3-4 months to finish this for pure laziness/conflict with my own self because I'm trash.  
> I want to thank @fancypineapple for betaing this!

“Mom, don’t... I still have a few minutes left before I have to get up, please.” Youngjae’s voice is rough due to no usage after the (long) night he slept, the 10 hours of sleep easily been cracked if you may ask, after he played on the snow the day before for so long. He couldn’t help getting excited because it started snowing just when vacations started, how lucky of a boy is him? Youngjae’s pretty lucky! Well for the most part of it. At least for the simple of the things of life that didn’t involve other people.

 

“Please just let me sleep a bit more.” The nuzzling on his side kept happening, but Youngjae couldn’t care less even though it was a tad strange that his adorable mother still hadn’t spoken to him – well it’s precious sleep after all – maybe because she knew he was really tired from yesterday, teens also have to gather energy after playing for so long after all.

 

“Y-youngjae-hyung?” A weak child-like voice with thick accent came from beside him. Youngjae’s eyes flutter open inside the cocoon of sheets, his arms quickly getting rid of each layer only for him to be blinded by the light – maybe it was his mother that opened it while he was asleep – hence not being able to properly get a sight of the rather small being beside him.

 

But when his sight came back to its full potential, his jaw couldn’t have possibly dropped lower than it did.

 

“Youngjae-hyung?” Youngjae blinks several times, rubs his eyes. The small thing advances on top of him and nuzzles him on the neck and jaw, wrapping it’s arms around his torso. “I’m mark! Mah-keu!” Grinning widely, voice sounding so happy it barely registered on Youngjae’s mind.

 

“mah-keu?” the ears started tickling him from being too restless atop Mark’s head, also the tail tapping on his leg. “Wha-what is happe—“

 

“Where possibly is Mark I don’t believe he’s sneaked out the—OH MY” His mother stops mid-sentence and freezes at the sight of the hybrid clung onto his precious son. “Oh, youngjae my precious thing… Well, I—“

 

“Mom… What is…”

 

“I thought you wanted someone to keep you company while I wasn’t home—“

 

“It’s been 4 years I said that.” Yet his hand starts petting Mark’s head, making the hybrid purr happily. “And I meant a brother.” Mark seems to not understand much of the conversation between them, which is a good thing.

 

“Dear… Listen, we already had a conversation about why you can’t have a brother.” His dearly mother steps closer and sits on the other side of the bed, Mark instantly looking up at her and crawling onto her lap. “Oh my—such a cute thing I—“

 

“Yeah mom I know about what happened when you had me. It’s alright. I just felt a little alone because you are never around because of your work. I didn’t mean for you to actually adopt… anything…” Youngjae kind of doesn’t want to disappoint his dearly mother, who probably adopted the hybrid as a really one of a kind Christmas present. “How am I supposed to take care of it when I’m barely 14—“

 

“Ah don’t worry baby you will be great. You are responsible and this baby here,” She pets mark’s head. “Is so quiet and lovely, it won’t even feel like you’re taking care of someone. I’ve specifically requested for a hybrid due to how easy it is to raise. But our Mark here is from America, he’s still not used to our language, please teach him right.”

 

Youngjae looks a little overwhelmed. While it wasn’t all a bad thing, it wasn’t the best present he could ever have. Dang he still wanted that new pokemon game, but as it seems he will have to save up a little and buy it himself. Looking at Mark, though, he can’t say he doesn’t like him. Not when he shifts from his mom’s lap to cling to his back and start nibbling on his ear. “Yah, mah-keu! Not my ears, it’s ticklish!” Youngjae tries to wiggle away from Mark’s rather small arms, but can’t quite and his mother beside him starts laughing softly. “How old is he?”

 

“6 and a few months.”

 

“Oh, so he will soon start growing fast…” Youngjae finally managed to lock Mark into his arms and cuddle him. “I wish I could have gotten him before.”

 

“Korea’s government has strict laws about hybrids… It actually took me one year to adopt him dear…” Then Youngjae realizes his mother did her best to make him happy, even though it wasn’t spot on. “And I adopted Mark firstly because of his behavior, secondly because he was the eldest among the hybrids, thirdly because he couldn’t stop staring at me when I visited the hybrids house. And he’s really cute.”

 

That Youngjae couldn’t deny, Mark’s huge eyes, plump rosy lips and dark blond hair all made the hybrid look extra cute. “They explained that people don’t like hybrid with recessive genes—I mean, the cause of his blonde hair. It’s said that they become either too clingy or too independent, extremes people don’t like… But how can genes determine one’s personality, right? I didn’t believe that.”

 

“I barely understood a thing but I hope he grows more attached to me.” Youngjae sticks his tongue out at his mom who chuckles and ruffles his hair.

 

“Now, wash and go down to have breakfast. I’ve made hot chocolate, cookies and there’s cereal too. Mark’s joining us today. I’ve planned to make a surprise but I guess he was faster than me.”

 

Youngjae looks at Mark who seems to sense the conversation and snickers. “I already like him so much.” Youngjae says before managing to disentangle himself from the hybrid.

 

 

But that was 6 years ago.

 

 

When Youngjae said that he already liked Mark, he didn’t expect himself to like the hybrid even more, in ways that he’d never think of.

All these years together, Mark was considered family.  Youngjae’s mother treated him like a proper son, they all went out on restaurants, amusement parks, on trips… just like all other families.

Youngjae and Mark grew to be almost inseparable. Youngjae’s mother always worked so hard, and it’s the reason why they had such a comfortable life, a big apartment in one of Seoul’s most privileged neighborhoods. Gladly, both acknowledged that and were always grateful for her efforts.

 

Specially Mark.

 

The hybrid grew up well, almost as tall as Youngjae, but his frame was still small compared to the latter. His personality didn’t change much, he still was the cute hybrid he was when adopted, only more responsible and quieter and overall shier. He was only able to communicate well with people he knew for a while, and could only trust on Youngjae and his mother.

 

Youngjae.

 

He remembers the time when they first met. Puffy eyes, puffy cheeks, hair sticking to all different directions and Mark clung to him because he looked like a cute ball. Only that it was his cat side playing tricks on him.

 

But that’s something he couldn’t get away from, his cat side.

 

When he experienced his first heat, it was a mess. Mark couldn’t quite explain what was happening with him, and Youngjae couldn’t understand why the hybrid kept avoiding him, until Mark came crawling to him at night, saying how his body was behaving strangely and that he thought it was finally himself maturing.

 

Youngjae isn’t a slow boy, and isn’t innocent either. He may or may not had suspected it’d happen, but Mark took too long to mature compared to other hybrids so the boy eventually forgot.

 

Does he have to deal with it? Does he want to cross a line he can’t go back later on?

 

Indeed, it felt like family, but wasn’t family.

 

After all Mark isn’t blood of his own, so would that be wrong?

 

Youngjae searched thoroughly on the internet, and was glad to know that relationships between owners and hybrids were allowed by law and quite popular among hybrid owners because they seemed to grow closer and know each other pretty well, better than most relationships could go.

 

But he was afraid. What does Mark think? What could possibly go well or wrong if they went into it? And most importantly, his mother. What would she think about them having a relationship? Being homosexual, there was no problem with that, Youngjae had came out to his mom been 4 years already and, to his surprise at that time, she was just glad that her son was brave and truthful enough to confess her that. At that time, too, Youngjae had a brief relationship with a boy named Jinyoung, who coincidentally also had a hybrid pet himself – named Jaebum – but as it seemed, it wasn’t meant to be between them. Even Mark wasn’t found of Jaebum when they first met each other.

 

And wasn’t found of Jinyoung either.

 

Mark couldn’t understand much of his feeling back then, when he saw that Youngjae smiled so brightly while talking to Jinyoung through the phone, how he’d share this happiness by talking to him on how good looking, gentle, well mannered his boyfriend was.

When they broke up, Mark was beside Youngjae, relieved (not knowing why back then) and cuddling him for the whole day. Mark was, and still is, always by his owner’s side. For an unknown reason, Mark had never build a brother-like relationship with Youngjae, at least in his own mind, even though they’d do everything brothers – or close friends could do. In Mark’s mind, they’re close, really close… But nothing as to mean they’re actual brothers.

 

So then, when he had his first heat, his body going crazy all over… He tried to deal with it by himself, realizing what it was but not knowing how to work it off himself. Of course, the only person he could go to talk to was Youngjae. Surprisingly enough the boy wasn’t taken aback by it as much as the hybrid thought and tried to think about what to do now that Mark is an adult hybrid.

 

Unfortunately, nothing was sorted out. Mark didn’t want to meet other hybrids, to just satisfy his needs with another hybrid and then let go like it’s some business. Not to mention, deep inside his thoughts, he knew he couldn’t do it due to the feelings he had for his owner. It’s true that Mark realized it wasn’t just a normal affection you’d have for close friends. Somewhere along their life together, Mark realized that Youngjae sparked things inside him that no one could ever do.

 

Because to begin with, Mark didn’t like anyone else, as harsh as it sounds – well, besides their mother, but this is a whole another case of liking.

 

Either way, Mark had to deal with his heat alone, locked in his own room, pleasing himself in whatever way he could until that horrid sensation of neediness left him. It took a good four to five days, if not more.

 

In Youngjae’s side, it was hard to watch Mark struggling because he’s a very closed hybrid, not even a single meeting with other hybrids – that were rare, maybe 3 or 4 times if he can recall watching – ended up in good terms. Youngjae doesn’t know why, but the way Mark is very jealous towards him (indeed, the boy noticed) makes him become suspicious over a lot of things.

 

Gluing all the pieces together, it seems easy to figure out what to do, doesn’t it? Not quite. Not on their part at least.

 

Mark doesn’t want their relationship to crumble down, turn into a million broken pieces just because he’s a hybrid that doesn’t understand their relations with his master properly, that acted like he owned him in the first place. His episodes of jealousy increased not only in overall time but also in constancy. He’d get extra “territorial” over Youngjae when close to heat, or when in heat properly.

 

Not surprising, Youngjae notices.

 

Youngjae always notice, but stays silent.

 

He’d stay silent even in those nights Mark pleasured himself to sleep, whimpering, mewing, calling his name.

 

His name. It wasn’t exact a shock, but wasn’t something he’d expect either. Mark’s voice came out muffled, like he was trying to not be loud about it, pressing his mouth against the bed or the pillow. Youngjae could only be left thinking what the hybrid would do at these times… Maybe only jerk-off to exhaustion, or even finger himself too while at it… And it did nothing to soothe his worry (his increasing lust for Mark).

 

It surely was growing to something unbearable… It did! Youngjae didn’t know until when he could hold himself from doing something about it.

 

Such as that time when Mark wasn’t actually on heat, but cuddled too close to the boy, nuzzling his head into the other’s lap. Youngjae didn’t want to say anything, but also didn’t want the hybrid to notice how their relationship changed, so he rested a hand on Mark’s head and started scratching lightly behind his hybrid’s ears, a place Youngjae knew he loved to be scratched.

 

But Mark started mewing, purrs resonating from the very bottom of his lungs, and it instantly reminded him of the pleasure noises the hybrid made whenever he’d please himself alone. Youngjae couldn’t help, and couldn’t stop doing that abruptly, but he was getting… horny. Really horny.

 

Mark looked up at him, watching the flushed figure to try concentrating on something else other than that sound, completely alien to the fact that his almost automatic reaction to these stimulations sounded exactly like his delighted noises. But then Youngjae did stop, what made the hybrid move to sit up and scoot closer, his body laying on the boy’s.

 

“What is—“

 

“Tell me the truth, Mark. Only the truth.” Youngjae was a bit too serious, the happy mood Mark got from the whole stimulation and overall day gone by the second. “Why don’t you like other hybrids and suffer alone all this time? Is it because of me?”

 

Mark’s throat clenched, his ears lowing closer to his head, his eyes insecurely laying on the boy’s own. He wasn’t able to say anything at first, an uncomfortable silence settling between them and hurting just so much until the hybrid randomly crawled on Youngjae’s lap and wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck.

 

“I can’t ever lie to you can I… Yes Youngjae it’s because I’m very possessive, I’m the territorial type when I shouldn’t be. For me, you’re mine and I’m yours.” His very sharp nails started scratching the boy’s nape (are those claws or what?) while he says that, and Youngjae can sense a lot of insecurity in his voice.

 

Hence why he wrap his own arms around the hybrid’s body, caressing the lower part of Mark’s back where he also knew was a favorite place for stroking or general petting. “Calm down, it’s alright… I didn’t intend to sound like that. I was just curious… and because… I heard you…”

 

The hybrid suddenly freezes and realizes quickly what Youngjae means. “Oh my—“

 

“Actually… You’ve been more than just a… brother? Than just a hybrid I own as a family member been a while. I think, even before you’ve went on heat for the first time.” The boy’s voice breaks a little, so he clears his throat before kissing right under mark’s jaw. “But… I’ve been holding back for so long because I… I’m not sure about what to do.”

 

The half cat boy lets out the air he didn’t know he hold back, relaxing into Youngjae’s soothing petting. And then, the purring comes back.

 

Youngjae doesn’t stop the petting.

 

“I want to be yours fully. I don’t want anyone else.” Mark, again, claws at Youngjae’s (barely) exposed skin.

 

Oddly enough, all of that goes straight to Youngjae’s cock, and he can’t stop himself from growing bigger and harder at Mark’s words and actions, because the hybrid starts moving slowly on his lap drawing tiny circles with his ass cheeks. “Please want me too, Youngjae-hyung.”

 

The boy swallows thickly because what was just said makes his restraint to be thrown away in no time, his hands slowly coming down to Mark’s ass and grab it possessively. And the hybrid seems to really like it, as his nails once again are dragged down the boy’s skin, scratching with will. “Please, don’t want anyone else but me.” The volume of his voice being merely louder than whispers against Youngjae’s lips, Mark looking deeply into his eyes with want and almost desperation…

 

Youngjae barely registers all these emotions though, because he’s no overwhelmed with all of this, all that lust taking over his sanity while he leans in ceasing any distance between their lips to crush his own against Mark’s, initiating a quite passionate and messy kiss that has much more desperation than intended to. The hybrid didn’t wait to correspond to that passionate kiss, accepting youngjae’s tongue inside his mouth, exploring it while his own tasted Youngjae’s hungriness for him.

 

Mark wasn’t able to supress a tiny moan, properly swallowed by his owner – by his Youngjae.

 

But as sudden as it began, it finished and Youngjae was pulling away trying to catch his breath, eyes still locked into Mark’s.

 

“I—We—I mean… Fuck it.” Encircling his arms around the tiny hybrid’s waist, Youngjae laid the other’s back into the couch – earning a tiny yelp from him – and awkwardly shifted on top of him, trying to adjust to the limited space so he wouldn’t fall off the couch with Mark. By now his cock was stuffing his shorts, fighting the tightness of the fabric while the boy grinded against Mark, who by the way had now his tail and legs locking Youngjae to himself.

 

But now he held Youngjae’s head and made them face each other, eyes burning the most indecent, carnal feelings. “Fuck me.”

 

Youngjae groaned, but was taken aback by the sound of the door unlocking… And so was Mark, quickly unwrapping himself from Youngjae, quickly laying on his stomach while Youngjae just as quickly crossed his legs and put a pillow above his lap. Shit. He forgot that it was the day his mother came back earlier.

 

“I’m back my precious babies.” She announced while taking off her shoes and arranging her clothes about the table.

 

They were almost caught, fuck. Youngjae coughs a few times to clear his voice, because surely it would sound way thicker than normally. “Mom! How many times I will have to say I’m not a baby anymore? I’m almost 20.”

 

“Well I guess I don’t care being called a baby~.” Mark voice sounded exactly the same, and the bastard kept purring lowly while eyeing his adoptive mother until she gave him a good scratch behind his ear. “Brought anything for me today?”

 

She just chuckled, shaking her head. “Not today. I spoil you two too much.” And then, averted her gaze to Youngjae who was still a little flushed but way more composed now. “Are you having a fever? Let me check it.” Her palm was pressed against Youngjae’s neck and forehead. “I don’t think so… But your cheeks are a little red. Please take some vitamin c, okay.” She said while turning on her heels.

 

Youngjae was mortified, and relieved that she wasn’t able to notice the burning lines that Mark’s nails tattoed on his nape and shoulder. “O-okay mom.”

 

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

 

“I will help!” Mark shouted happily, bouncing to his feet.

 

Youngjae was left alone on the sofa, confused and angry because Mark was begging to be fucked and oh so into it not 10 minutes before. Fuck it! Even now his cock was still semi-hard. Dumbfounded and completely defeated he lays on the couch and tries to cool down before his mother can notice anything suspicious on his behavior.

 

But that was a month ago, and in the present, Youngjae is barely home due to university work. Too much to do, too much to read and work on, he thinks he’s going crazy. He’s not seen his mother in a good three weeks, not to mention Mark… He hasn’t seen the hybrid since that fatidic day. For shame? For fear? He doesn’t know exactly the answer or the reason, all that he knows is that some warm feelings he was needing, and nothing more. Someone to talk to him, someone he could wrap his arms around and feel the warmth slowly creeping inside his being again.

 

It’s all because he moved into a dorm, and he’s all alone in that dorm – his mother told his it’d be good for him, too, to be used to be on his own properly… he would grow and mature even more. The only thing is that she didn’t warn him beforehand so he could get used to the idea of living on his own. Good thing, though, is that she provided everything he could need in that dorm.

 

But not Mark.

 

Mark wasn’t with him, and Youngjae would never know how much he’d miss the hybrid… Even though he doesn’t like the idea of admitting it even to himself… Even if he’s grown quite accustomed to the entire idea of being attracted to the hybrid in more ways than he could imagine. Coming home to a cold small flat, emptier of life as ever, everyday was becoming quite depressing.

 

Except on that cold, cold night of an even colder February when he came back home to a very happy Mark sat atop of the couch, seeming to have been expecting him for a while. (Wait, how did he got in there? Did his mother kept a copy of his keys or something? Either way…) The catboy takes no time to jump into Youngjae’s arms, who’s not quite ready for the rather unexpected attack and has a hard time to regain balance before wrapping his arms around a much warmer body than his recently back from outside one.

 

“Wah, Mark, you almost tackled me to the ground.” Youngjae says quite happily, half laughing.

 

“Missed you so much, hyung.” Youngjae could swear that this hybrid wasn’t a cat hybrid right now, because Mark was clinging on him like a koala, pretty much cracking some ribs in the process.

 

“My god, I missed you too Mahkeu.” Laughing a tad bit more, Youngjae tightens his arms around the fairly smaller frame clung to him before he could walk inside and close the door with his left foot. “But now you can let go, you’re heavy.” He lied, Mark wasn’t heavy at all.

 

“No, I won’t let go until all the missing go away.” He earns the answer from Mark, who now is smelling the place where neck meets shoulder what makes Youngjae have shivers around his nape and back of head.

 

“Alright alright let me just put my bag down or something, yah.” Walking kind of weirdly, the older tries not to stumble on the furniture on the way, almost hitting his little toe on the sofa, but nonetheless successfully making his way towards it and flopping butt first onto it. “I can’t breath mahkeu, please!”

 

To his surprise, Mark does let go of him, but only to sit down on his side and start staring at him. “Is this how you’re going to treat me after we haven’t seen each other for like decades?” The ending of his tail flicks against the hard surface of the sofa, making a fair sound that distracts Youngjae from the somewhat serious tone.

 

“Yah!” The older exclaims, now tackling Mark against the sofa, starting to tickle his sides. “Why so serious out of a sudden?” Fingers working on making the hybrid breathless. “I was just taken aback, didn’t I just say that?! I’m so happy right now that I might implode!” Halting the tickling (after Mark almost kicking him like three times), Youngjae is the one who hugs him now, almost laying himself on the smaller. “I’m so glad you’re here. I was so lonely.”

 

There are having a lot of second times right? But, for the second time, Mark locks his slender legs around Youngjae’s hips, and then pulls him closer while his hands graps at the sides of his shirt. “Me too.” Mark, as a matter of fact, forgetting about the earlier tickling, welcomes the tender warm moment with much joy, nuzzling his cheek to youngjae’s one, purring happily. “Even though I wasn't alone, I felt alone because I didn't have you.”

 

Youngjae’s heart skips a few beats before he can manage to express any reaction to what was said, and when he does move, his lips brush the corner of Mark’s plump ones all without any purpose, just destiny tricking him. It’s a little awkward, and it’s a little too much, reason being that… The want is there once again, and all the previous happenings of them alone coming back to his mind at once.

 

It’s just too much.

 

Youngjae abruptly closes the distance between their lips and starts kissing the air out of the hybrid’s lungs, tongue going in all to easily even if Mark was taken aback by the kiss, slowly joining the heated kiss that turns out sloppy due to how sudden it was in the first place. Youngjae just was too much into it to notice, but when he does, his lips are separated from the other’s and he stares into those reddish sinful lips of Mark.

 

“I shouldn’t, but I really can’t stop myself from doing it.” Then he notices Mark’s tail is circling him by the waist, too.

 

“Then don’t. I want to be yours fully.” Marks blurts out a little awkwardly, sharp nails being dragged down the extension of Youngjae’s clothed back while he stares into his eyes. “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

 

It’s honestly too much, Youngjae’s heart clenches in so many different ways due to as many different emotions at the same time. It’s quite unbearable.

 

So is the forming boner inside his jeans.

 

“Are you… on…” Youngjae tries to ask, failing a little on completing the sentence, but not really feeling Mark too hot.

 

“No, I’m not on heat, if you think that’s why I want you.” The hybrid bucks up his hips, grinding slowly against youngjae who lets a low moan die inside his throat.

 

“I thought I’d get over you after so much time, but look…” Youngjae laughs a little, leaning down to kiss the extension of the hybrid’s beautiful milk-toned skin around his neck. “I’m helplessly trapped into you.” And soon enough Mark starts purring, the sound just as sensual as Youngjae remembers, vibrating his chest and going right up to his throat and making Youngjae’s dick throb in its full size now. “Oh god. Please make more of those noises.”

 

Mark does, and also smirks after when his owner properly moans lowly at it. “I want you inside me, all the way.” His voice is velvety and his hips keep going up to meet youngjae’s to make their cocks stroke each other through clothing.

 

Youngjae loses it. The strength he didn’t know he had comes straight up his arms while he wraps both around Mark’s smaller frame and brings him up when he gets on his knees, ready to get up and decided to go to the bedroom. But his legs do almost fail on him when he tries to get up, trembling a little due to the rush of adrenaline on his veins. Regaining balance, however, he rushes as fast as he can towards his bedroom and almost drops both of them on the bed due the same adrenalin.

 

Mark lets out a yelp, but his cat genes don’t fail on him and he’s composed in no time, untangling himself from the boy and quickly changing their positions, sitting on top of Youngjae, ass to crotch, palms splayed on chest and a playful smile adorning such pretty lips of his.

 

Youngjae, who is caught off-guard, can’t really regain any control after Mark’s swift move, and doesn’t actually care at all about it when the catboy starts to seductively and very slowly circle his hips, pressing down on the clothed erection, drawing husky and dragged moans from the boy underneath him.

 

“Please, don’t run away from me.” Mark manages to say between soft purrs, bending his body to be able to catch Youngjae’s lips onto his, kissing him softly and not letting the boy answer him.

 

Youngjae reaches up to Mark’s hips and encircles his arms around there, making sure the catboy wouldn’t have other choice than being glued to him, tongue exploring the depth of Mark’s mouth while the catboy’s felt up on his, trying to find a way into the whole mess of want and sheer need. When that’s happens, Mark properly moans against the boy’s mouth, cock pressing against his sweatpants while Youngjae’s pressed between his clothed ass cheeks. The later then breaks the kiss, lungs desperate for oxygen while his eyes are snapped open. “Fuck,” he felt a twinge in his lower stomach and it’s the signal he should calm down or either he’s going to come prematurely. “Wait, fuck, lets slow down a little this is going too fast.”

 

And then Mark understands which makes him quickly ease the pressure his body is making on Youngjae’s crotch, sitting then on the boy’s thighs while he tries to calm himself down too. Maybe he’s desperate, no, definitely he is desperate for the older. After all, it’s been… two or three years? It started like a drizzle with a soft wind, the admiration slash love for Youngjae, which he couldn’t process at first, and suddenly the drizzle gained more power, turning into a downpour bringing strong wind bursts and thunders, the passion and straight up love for him. Mark was, in fact, drowning at the flood caused by those feelings, even more because he couldn’t express it up till recently. He needed to let the storm out, to let the flood finally drain into the cause of it all – Youngjae.

 

To be touched this intimately was only in Mark’s wildest dreams. Youngjae’s soft hands go under his clothing and with a feather-light touch initiates to feel up on him, his lean stomach, his hips, and then more daringly down his pants, finally wrapping around his pulsating cock. The cat half of his cannot not be strongly pleased at that and not let out a purr of cheer contentment, his own hands reaching for Youngjae’s shoulders and neck. “I need those clothes off quick, I’m burning.” Mark says in a low, soft voice, eyes closed but impatience implicit.

 

Sure Youngjae felt how hot the hybrid was, and he himself was starting to sweat with all those clothes still covering his heating body. “I’m not actually holding you back.” He chuckles and presses a kiss to the hybrid’s neck, hand slowly stroking the hybrid’s cock through his underwear – not surprisingly, Mark threw his shirt aside as soon as he had a chance. “Ah, wow.” Exclaimed the older boy in surprise at the quick action and also the lean but firm form that Mark now pursues. “Kitty’s looking so good.”

 

Mark ears twitch, and while he isn’t used to be called kitty at all, it doesn’t sound strange or offensive at all – it indeed makes the hairs of the back of his neck stand up while a purr dies inside his chest. “Kitty here needs love, and a lot of it.” Smiling wide, the hybrid goes in between Youngjae’s legs once he’s properly off the other’s thighs and lowers his head right into Youngjae’s crotch, nuzzling his cheek gently against the clothed erection. “Let me lick you, Youngjae.”

 

For a second time Youngjae almost comes right then and there, cock twitching like crazy confined inside his skinny jeans, bulging out and drawing the whole format against the fabric. “Oh, fuck, yes… Lick me, suck me.” His voice, raspier than usual, delivers his arousal quite easily, his hands coming to Mark’s head to tangle into the blonde hair and tug on it while the hybrid quickly undoes his pants, pulling it down eagerly together with his underwear… And his cock springs free, slapping against his clothed stomach. “Fuck!”

 

Mark can only purr audibly, smiling evilly at the exposed cock, looking it while licking his lips. He doesn’t notice, but he’s putting such a show, averting his gaze to Youngjae right when he darts his tongue towards the veiny underside, dragging it from the very base to the frenulum, delighting himself with the guttural noises Youngjae produces while he’s at it. “Oh fuck Mark, take it in.”

 

The hybrid is the happiest to obey and wrap soft lips around the sensitive head, the wet warmth that hugs his cock is quite overwhelming, making Youngjae pull at the blonde locks a little harder now while biting down on his bottom lip, moans scratching the depth of his throat. This is the fuel that makes Mark sink more and more, a little awkwardly as not used to give heads at all, but doing an awesome job (if Youngjae’s reactions are a sign of that). He can’t take it all in though, the tip of Youngjae’s cock almost touching the back of his throat, making Mark understand this is the most he can bear without gagging around the thickness.

 

At first Mark doesn’t move but keeps on suckling and moving his tongue against the underside of Youngjae’s cock, reaching his right hand to the same’s balls to massage it gently. Soon, he moves his head up to tease the tip, which makes Youngjae squirm a little due to the agony that it gives him – a delightful agony. “Holy fuck Mark!” Youngjae exclaims, a huge smile printed to his features. “You’re doing such a good job, kitty.” Whilst resting his head on the pillow, trying to catch his breath, which he didn’t notice had been messed even if he in fact did nothing but stood on the bed.

 

“Am I being a good kitty?” Mark asks after releasing the boy’s dick with a soft pop, licking his own lips while he got rid of his own pants as quick as possible. “I want to be a good kitty for Youngjae hyung.”

 

Youngjae groans die inside his throat, dick stiff and throbbing, wet from head to base. He lifts his body again and gets rid of his shirt, finally being all nude. “Oh but you’re being such a good kitten Mark… I think you deserve a reward…” the boy takes a glimpse of the hybrid finally taking off his pants off, the beautiful nude form of Mark numbing him for a brief moment. Youngjae takes a hold of Mark’s hips and pull him up to straddle him, bare ass to bare cock, eyes to eyes. “Want me buried inside you kitten?” done asking, his hands slip right into the bare ass cheeks.

 

The hybrid purrs out loudly, the sound vibrating his whole upper body. Mark moves his ass against the boy’s underneath him, feeling a fair throbbing while at it. “Yes, I do… desperately…” Sharp nails being dragged down Youngjae’s chest, drawing red lines on his fair skin, making the same grab his ass with more strength.

 

“Then I guess I shouldn’t make you—make us wait any more time.” The older breaks the intimate eye contact they had at the moment to look around, trying to remember if he had any lubricant or condom. “Should I use condom, though?” He thinks out loudly while still searching.

 

“Unless… you have any disease?” Mark stops right away, thinking about how much more experience Youngjae must have while he only knows what is a dildo. He’s becoming quite jealous now over nothing. “You don’t, right?”

 

“Oh fuck I talked loudly…” Youngjae realizes and then smiles at Mark, shaking his head. “I’m sure I don’t, I’ve always used condom.” He leans in to press a soft peck to Mark’s lips. “Maybe you’d feel more comfortable if I used it? I mean… Isn’t it… Your first time?”

 

Pressing his palms against Youngjae’s cheeks, Mark look deep into the boy’s eyes and smiles farily. “I don’t care how, I just know that I want it.” And to make a point, he starts rotating his hips once more, making sure Youngjae’s cock would ever so slowly be nudging all the space between his ass cheeks, rubbing even his hole. “And quick.”

 

“Fuck,” Youngjae cannot not curse at it “Right… I think… There’s lube left I don’t think I’ve used everything on my own… Maybe In the drawer at the bathroom…” Then he realizes he’d have to get up with a stiff aching dick, so did Mark that reluctantly got up and laid beside him. “I will… go fast.”

 

Mark watches as his partner—his owner, or whatever at this point of their relationship – walks away and disappears after the door, leaving him momentarily. It’s regretful that he let Youngjae go instead of sucking him so wet it wouldn’t make a difference if there is lube or not, but it’s to not use now… So he just stays laid on his back, legs spread while he sucks on his middle finger to then start playing with his own hole, slowly and carefully tugging his own cock, pleasing himself until Youngjae comes back.

 

Which does take some time, something between two to three minutes. Youngjae comes back with lube in hand and a half flaccid cock, but is welcomed by such a dirty sight that his cock comes in full life in no time. “Holy—shit,” he watches as Mark still pleases himself, coming slowly to climb the bed and crawl on the mattress, not stopping the hybrid. “That much, really?”

 

Mark nods, smiling dirtly at Youngjae. “That much.” Mewling when his finger is buried knuckle deep. “Hurry up.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t need to be told twice anyways, dripping a good amount of the lube on his palm to then start stroking his cock at the sight, making sure it’s all well coated before he helps Mark on stopping fingering himself just to switch it by his own lube-coated fingers. He’s welcomed by such a tight ring of muscles contracting around three of his fingers, but not offering much of a resistance while he keeps the work of loosening Mark’s hole, preparing him as fast as possible without hurting his beloved one. “How does it feel?”

 

“Still empty, I need you all.” Throwing his hands up at the boy’s neck, Mark bites his bottom lip and smirks lightly. “I can take it, don’t worry.”

 

“You’re underestimating how it can hurt…” He wants to say his size, but then it’ll sound cocky and full of himself and it’s not like he has a giant cock either so, by any means, he just looses Mark’s hole for a little more before retreating his fingers, coming even closer to the other making their thighs have a raw contact. “Can’t believe this is happening.” Youngjae, again, thinks loudly and then realizes he did, meeting Mark’s lustful and hungry gaze. “Going to fill you up just right.” He smirks, leaning down to press a long and assertive kiss against the catboy’s lips, nudging the tip of his cock on the rosy hole.

 

Mark isn’t strange to the pain he feels when the older boy starts pushing inside of him, the head going past the tight – but loosened – ring of muscles, of course because of the toys he’s used to far, but this doesn’t mean anything when it’s overwhelmingly good. Now that’s a concept he’s not used to, and while Youngjae’s thickness pushes inside of him more and more, his purrs and moans are released to freedom out of his throat to go right into the older’s eardrums, encouraging him to go further and burry himself deeper to the hilt.

 

The hybrid has his nails digging into Youngjae’s skin, cutting it lightly while his hole is getting used to the stretch. Meanwhile, Youngjae is barely able to resist, arms on each side of Mark’s body while he slowly gives in and leans his body more and more until they’re totally glued to each other, letting his weight fall to his forearms. Mark’s so tight around him, his cock throbbing around clenching walls, balls pressed to the other’s body. It’s just too much and Youngjae’s needs to, once again, calm down so he won’t cum too soon. “Kitty’s so tight.” Earning a loud mewl and a new line of scratches up his back, Youngjae lets out a guttural moan.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me hard.” Reaching up with both his legs, Mark wrap them around Youngjae’s hips and makes sure the older won’t have any other option than fucking him into the mattress. “Make me your little kitten.” He purrs, tail curling around the boy’s thigh.

 

Youngjae isn’t sure if this is a sign that he should start moving, but he does so, with a sharp jerk of his hips against the hybrid’s body. He misses how Mark’s eyes roll in pleasure and still some pain, but sure feels the nails digging into his scalp on the back of his head which leads him on another jerk and then a set rhythm of slow but strong thrusts. Mark’s not so vocal, but his tail keeps clenching around his thigh, his heels pushing into his low back. “My little kitten feels so good around me, fuck.” Youngjae wraps his arms around the other’s smaller frame, movements starting to get faster.

 

Mark, who was mostly quiet, now starts to produce tiny low moans, briefs “ah—ah,” or dragged “hmm—ah” right into the boy’s ear, his cock unexpectedly receiving a good friction when Youngjae’s practically lays on him, but not weighing him down. It’s addicting, it’s what he wanted to feel been so much time, how Youngjae’s body would feel against his bare, how his cock would fill his body who longed for a still unknown touch. “This—like this, youngjae—ah!—“ the last moan comes in a higher pitch, his lower body starting to move against the boy’s moves while the same increases the speed of his thrusting, that somehow become more erratic.

 

It’s when the bed begins to make creaking noises, which sets Youngjae’s body on fire (surprisingly, it didn’t before) and he groans from the depth of his throat, fucking the hybrid against the mattress as hard as it was physically possible for him, making Mark cling to him like he was some koala.

 

But then he stops thrusting, buried balls deep, laid on top of the hybrid while the same rotated his hips slowly trying to get more of that overwhelming pleasure, massaging where he knew it would feel good on him. “hmm, don’t stop…”

 

Mark is taken aback when Youngjae rolls their bodies in a swift move, but thanks to his cat genes – again – he regains balance in 0.2 seconds, sat now on the boy’s cock. “Let me see you… my kitten’s so beautiful.”

 

Oh. The hybrid smiles dirtily, slapping – gently – both hands into Youngjae’s chest, not disposed to lose a second and beginning to roll his hips. It’s beautiful indeed, when Mark bites down his bottom lip while tilting his head back and closing his eyes, nails digging into the boy’s chest while he found the best angle to initiate a slow bounce. Youngjae rests his hands on top of the thin thighs, caressing both while matching their moves, going against Mark’s still shy bounces.

 

But he wasn’t expecting Mark to go harder and faster as soon as he did, reaching for the headboard of the bed for support and balance, his cock bouncing harder than his body itself and not only it, but dripping just so much pre-cum that it seemed unreal to Youngjae. “Gonna cum, fuck... Youngjae… fuck!” Mark comes, but his moves don’t slow down at all, as his smaller frame keeps going up and down the boy’s cock. “Fuck, fuck!” he moans louder, thick ropes of cum staining Youngjae’s body while Mark comes undone without touching his cock. “Fuck!”

 

If Youngjae’s body was on fire, now it’s combusting with just so much lust and excitement, hands tightening on Mark’s hips while he met each bounce with a thrust, cock as stiff as a log. Not a surprise at all when his lower stomach clenches and his balls tightens, his heartbeat rate goes crazy and his senses numb… That is, when Youngjae’s close to cumming to. Mark’s is milking himself into his cock, watching Youngjae desperately seek for his own release, that when happens, wrecks his whole. The hybrid then milks Youngjae’s cock, bouncing just half way through and loving it when the warmth of the boy’s cum fills him to the brim – even more as it comes with such guttural, scratched  groans at each shoot.

 

Youngjae’s body jerks a little more while he’s coming down his high, Mark slowly rolling his hips, satisfied like he never was before, sweat covering his fair skin.

 

They become silent and catch their breath, Mark going down to lick some of the cum that still messed the extension of Youngjae’s torso. “Holy—don’t do this, I’m not ready to go hard again just yet.”

 

Mark chuckles, but licks Youngjae’s chest clean before bouncing off the boy’s cock, then letting his slight drained out body rest against the mattress. Mark purrs happily, his tail tapping on the wooden surface of the bed. “Was that my reward? Being filled up?”

 

The boy groans.

 

“I thought I would get to drink warm mi—“

 

Youngjae shuts Mark up with a kiss, leg going in between the hybrid’s and an arm around his middle. It’s passionate and forceful at first, but becomes slower and gently then when they both realize there’s no need to rush anything – Youngjae can taste some of the hybrid’s cum there, what doesn’t bother him. Mark is the first to cut the connection, only to look at his… his what?

 

“What am I to you?”

 

This takes the boy aback, but Youngjae looks into the hybrid’s eyes and smile. “My… lover?” maybe Mark wants to be hopeful, and believe that it’s all truth, or it’s just the truth and when the moment ends, Youngjae won’t become awkward with him and ignore him.

 

“You’re my owner and also my lover.” Mark responds a question no one asked, but surely turns things inside Youngjae’s body. “And I will fight anyone who dare to try stealing you from me.”

 

Youngjae laughs softly. “Territorialist, I guess?”

 

“Genes.” Is what Mark respond simply, burying his head on the space between the older’s shoulder and neck.

 

 

Everything is like a dream come true. They shower, they eat, and between normal activities they make out or just simply give themselves soft pecks here and there, cuddling each other when the night comes officially and embraces them in the sleep. It’s been quite while they sleep together.

 

The next morning, they’re both awakened by Youngjae’s mother knocking on their opened bedroom’s door.

 

“Mhm, that’s a sight I didn’t know I’d see again.” She smiles sweetly at them, the sight she’s welcomed with is them tangled into each other, making it impossible to recognize which limb belongs to which boy. “I guess you both had a lot of time to bond.”

 

They’re a little scared at first, but the concept of them sleeping together isn’t strange to their mother.

 

But what they don’t know is that, she knows everything. She does know, because first she’s youngjae’s mother and second, because Mark’s is just like a child of her own. And there’s nothing wrong with what they’re doing, she’s convinced of that. “So, are you going to join me for breakfast or not? I’ve made a lot.”

 

“Mom!” Youngjae shouts a little flustered, a little grumpy for being woken up like this. “Why are you like this?”

 

Mark, like always, jumps out of the bed to hug his mother. “I bet everything’s yummy!” She hugs him back.

 

“Okay, but go wash your face first. I’ll be waiting both my lovebirds on the table.” She says like there’s nothing, like it’s no shock value at all.

 

They stay still, looking at each other while she walks straight to the kitchen, laughing softly.

 

“Did she just…?” Youngjae is sat on the bed, mouth gaping.

 

“Well… I guess that’s what they call mother’s sense?”

 

“Amazing.” Youngjae lays down again, wondering how he will face his mother again.


End file.
